yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Soda pops
soda pops is a song from the Aurora Days album. The song is performed by Uchiyama Yumi (voice actor for Inubozaki Fu). Lyrics Romaji= tsumannasou na hoppe tsukamaete tate tate yoko maru kaitechon yeah yeah! mukashi kara mechakucha yatteru tanoshii koto dake o-kawari de soda! atoaji wa SUKAtto sawayaka na kibun de onegai ne soda! atarashii hakken shitai desho tsuite oide yo nande mo dakishimete hajikete ikou subete ATASHI no takaramono muteki joutai ni narechaunda yo TAISETSU wo mamoru tame ni tsuyoki de kono mama massugu susumou soshitara zettai miete kuru HONKI no toki hodo mugen no PAWAA ga afurete kurunda yo ame no asa kumori no hi datte kokoro made moyamoya shinai yeah yeah! kumo no mukou aoi aoi sora ATASHI-tachi zutto matteru soda! akiramecha shoubu ga hajimaru mae kara owari da yo soda! kabe koete todokisou na mirai ni te wo nobasou yo nande mo daijoubu tsukinukete ikou minna mo atashi mo shinjiteru nanka okoru mae ni shinpai shite mo doushiyou mo nai tte koto aizu ga kikoeta yo hashiridasou kekka wa ato kara tsuite kuru kangaeru yori mo hajime no shoudou ga HONTO no kimochi da yo nande mo dakishimete hajikete ikou subete ATASHI no takaramono muteki joutai ni narechaunda yo TAISETSU wo mamoru tame ni tsuyoki de kono mama massugu susumou soshitara zettai miete kuru HONKI no toki hodo mugen no PAWAA ga afurete kurunda yo |-| Kanji= つまんなそうなっぺつかまえて たてたてこ まるかいてちょんyeah yeah! 昔から 滅茶苦茶やってる 楽しいことだけ おかわりで soda! 後味は スカツとさわやか気分でお願いね soda! 新しい発見したいでしょ ついておいでよ 何でも抱きしめて はじけていこう すべてアタシの宝物 無敵状態になれちゃうんだよ タイセツを守るために 強気でこのまま 真っ直ぐ進もう そしたら絶対見えてくる ホンキの時ほど 無限のパワーが 溢れてくるんだよ 雨の朝 曇りの日だって 心までモヤモヤしないyeah yeah! 雲のむこう 青い青い空 アタシたち ずっと待ってる soda! 諦めちゃ 勝負が始まる前から終わりだよ soda! 壁超えて 届きそうな未来に手を伸ばそうよ 何でも大丈夫 つきぬけていこう みんなもアタシも信じてる なんか起こる前に 心配しても どうしようもないってこと 合図が聞こえたよ 走り出そう 結果は後からついてくる 考えるよりも はじめの衝動が ホントの気持ちだよ 何でも抱きしめて はじけていこう すべてアタシの宝物 無敵状態になれちゃうんだよ タイセツを守るために 合図が聞こえたよ 走り出そう 結果は後からついてくる 考えるよりも はじめの衝動が ホントの気持ちだよ |-| English= I grab those bored-looking cheeks of yours Pull them up and up and wide and round, yeah yeah! And order some more of the fun That we've been having lots of since way back soda! (That's right!) The one leaves a fresh, tingling sensation in your mouth soda! (That's right!) Come with me if you want to discover something new Let's embrace it all and cut loose All of this is a treasure to me I might just become unstoppable If it's to protect what's precious to me Let's keep going straight ahead and let nothing slow us down Then we're gonna find it for sure We'll be filled with endless power Like if it's crunch time When it's a rainy morning or a cloudy day Don't let it cloud your heart too, yeah yeah! There lies a blue, blue sky behind the clouds That we're patiently waiting for soda! (That's right!) If you give up, the fight's over before it started soda! (That's right!) Let's overcome that wall and catch hold of the future, it's just within reach We're going to make it safely through everything We all believe in you You won't get anywhere If you start worrying when nothing's happened yet Just start running once we hear the signal And the results will take care of themselves Don't think about it, Your first instinct will tell you how you really feel Let's embrace it all and cut loose Navigation Category:Music